I'll Forget
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: When teenagers Wendy and Jake come on board to attend the school, everything gets mixed up as Cody dates Wendy to make Bailey jealous, while Bailey dates Jake to make Cody jealous! First Suite Life on Deck story, before Marcus left.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Forget

Summary: When teenagers Wendy and Jake come on board to attend the school, everything gets mixed up as Cody dates Wendy to make Bailey jealous, while Bailey dates Jake to make Cody jealous!

English Romance/Drama Rated: K+ Chapters:4 Words:6,276 Cody M. & Bailey P.

Chapter 1:

Boy Meets Girl

**I was dared to post this, but I didn't want too, only because I don't really like it. Please review, and don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion.**

Emma Tutwiler looked over her desk to respond to the small voice she had just heard. Smiling politely back at her were two sixteen year olds, the same age as the rest of her students. "Oh, hello. Are you the two new students here to attend Seven Seas High?"

"Yes," said the male, holding out his hand. "My name is Jake, and this is my girlfriend, Wendy. We are very pleased to meet you, and be in your class."

Miss Tutwiler shook it, impressed by how polite the two seemed, especially compared to some of her students. "Well, class starts in a few minutes, but I assume you would want a cabin to freshen up in. I'm afraid our schedule got very mixed up, so Wendy, you will staying in a room with Cody Martin and Woody Fink. Jake, you will be staying in a room with Bailey Pickett and London Tipton. Mr. Mosby will you show you to your cabins, your luggage will be sent up as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much," Wendy thanked her, sliding her hand into Jake's, feeling a little nervous about being in a separate room from him.

A short, black skinned man with white cotton shorts and knee socks walked up to them, anchor nametag reading Mr. Mosby. "Hello, I am Mr. Mosby, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Let's see, you'll be staying on the second deck, on the fourth hall. Please, follow me."

Cody was in his cabin, finishing next months homework before class started. His mind kept drifting back to Bailey, her nervous laugh, her shining eyes, her cute accent. How he missed her, but they had broken up with her in Paris almost a month ago. Woody was eating his breakfast, bacon wrapped in ham, when the door opened. The sight made Cody drop his textbook to the floor, heart stop beating.

A girl with long brown hair, pulled back by a purple hair clip, blue rimmed glasses, blue-green eyes, holding a light purple bag on her shoulder, wearing a soft purple tank top, and denim skirt. "Hello, are you Cody Martin?"

_She knows my name! _he thought excitedly, falling in love with her instantly. He stood up, heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Uh, y-yes. What's your name?"

She smiled brilliantly, teeth even, like she had just gotten her braces off. "My name is Wendy, I just transferred here from South Carolina. Apparently, I'm supposed to stay in here."

Cody lost his footing, hand falling the swiveling chair he had been leaning against. He fell down to the floor, in pure amazement that for the first time ever, a girl was staying with a boy. And not any girl, he knew he had fallen in love with her from the start.

Wendy quickly knelt down to him, thin hands taking his to pull him back up. "Oh dear, are you all right, Cody?"

Cody felt a strange buzzing in his ears when she kept her hands on his. He swallowed, trying to find his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, let me pull out your bed."

She gave him another smile, picking up her bag. "Thanks, that's very sweet. May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's yours now too," he reminded her, hoping he didn't sound to frantic or desperate. The second she stepped in and shut the door, Cody ran over to Woody. "We now have a hot girl in our room, so, be good. That means, no 'boy' stuff, keep the bodily functions down to a minimum, and stay neat."

He pouted, crossing his arms. "Why don't you throw me out now?" he joked, stuffing the last bit of meat in his mouth.

Cody went to work, pulling the third bed out from under his, laying down the blankets so she would be comfortable. He was so nervous now, every time he looked at her, his heartbeat would go off the charts.

Wendy came back out of the bathroom, brown hair a little neater then before, looking better then before. "Thank you for setting up the bed, that means a lot to me." She took out her light purple bag, beginning to unpack its contents. A lot of books filled the inside, not to mention at least five note books, a case of mechanical pencils, and a photo album.

Cody picked up a copy of "The Hunger Games," turning it over in his hands. "Do you like this book?" he asked, setting it back next to her things.

"Oh yes, it's one of my favorite books!" she exclaimed, putting it on Cody's bookshelf, next to all of his favorite books. Next, she put on other various things, like "A Mango-Shaped Space", "Smiles To Go", and "The Two Princesses Of Bamare." He watched with fascination as she set books he had never heard of on the shelf, but looked very interesting.

"What's 'A Mango-Shaped Space' about?" he asked, taking the book down, finding the cover was a gray and white bedroom, except for an orange colored cat silhouette. It both confused and interested him.

Wendy looked up, still placing mechanical pencils on the nightstand. "Oh, it's about a girl named Mia who has synthesia, where your senses overlap, creating things like music colors or touch smells. I read it every year, the whole condition strikes me amazing. Have you ever heard of it?"

Cody shook his head, starting to read the first page, already finding it gripping. "Can I borrow it?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, sliding her notebooks under her pillow, one at a time, examining each one before she did.

He found this behavior a bit strange, but couldn't contain his questions. "What's in the notebooks?"

She pushed a lock of her hair back, patting her pillow. "You see, I write fan fiction. And stories of all kind, I've never gone a day without writing of some kind. You could say I'm addicted," she giggled, taking out a bottle of pills from her bag.

Cody started to say something about her writing, when he noticed the medicine. "Are you sick or something?" he asked.

Wendy shook her head, opening up the bottle. "No, I have a sleeping disorder. Sort of like insomnia, but not as serious as the real thing. I just take one of these before I sleep, and I'm good to go. So, when does class start?"

Cody had forgotten all about class, distracted by talking to her. Despite the fact she was still beautiful, he felt a little more comfortable around her. "Oh, yeah, class starts in a minute, so we better get going."

Bailey had been sitting at her desk, finished with her work for school, now carving a corncob, hoping to come out with a good enough cow to send to her grandma for her birthday. London was sitting on her bed, painting her toe nails with red nail polish. Both had been quiet, until the door opened. The sight made Bailey drop her corncob and carving knife, her breathing stop.

A boy with blond hair, brown eyes shielded by glasses, wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans, and a dark green backpack on his shoulder. He smiled at her. "Hey, are you Bailey Pickett?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet as fast as she could. "I mean, uh, what brings you here?"

"Oh, my name is Jake, I'll be staying here with you as your cabin roommate," he explained, looking around at all of the clothes thrown around. He wasn't used to that, living with Wendy meant books and papers thrown around, never clothes.

Bailey's heart nearly leaped out of her chest at that news, having the boy she knew she would have a crush on with her all the time. "That's great, uh, you use our bathroom while I set up your bed."

"Thanks," Jake thanked, walking into their bathroom, and shutting the door.

She immediately ran to London, who was still painting her toe nails like nothing had happened. "There's a cute boy living here now, so keep your girl talk to a minimum, don't leave your clothes out, and only talk when we ask you something."

London finally looked up, large eyes confused. "Mm, you say something?" she asked.

Bailey groaned, going back to setting up the bed. While she did so, she kept thinking about him...then Cody. She had broken up with him, and was falling in love for the very first time since. Was that bad? No, she decided, he probably wanted to see other people too.

Jake walked back out, smiling happily. "Thanks, that was pretty nice."

"Even though I just met you, I think I'll like y'all," she started, clamping her hand over her mouth, speaking with her country accent.

He laughed, taking her hand. "It's okay, I think your accent is cute. I was born in Kansas before moving to South Carolina, my first words were, 'there's a tornado coming!'"

Bailey also laughed, starting to warm up to him. He was really nice, smart too, he even knew about country! And he was going to live with her as well.

Jake began to unpack his bag, taking out a couple books, a small baseball, a box of guitar picks, and a photo album. He put the guitar picks underneath his pillow, photo album in his bedside table.

"Oh, do you play guitar?" she asked, seeing his guitar picks before he slid them under his pillow.

"Yeah, me and a friend play a lot," he explained, putting his baseball next to her corncob carvings. "Hey, cool carvings, creative use of corncobs," he added, taking out his books. "Have you ever read 'Silverwing?'"

"Only a million times," Bailey giggled, taking the paperback book in her hands, looking at the little silver bat on the cover.

Jake smiled at her, putting his books next to hers on the shelf. "Cool, but, let's keep this our little secret." He slid a book to her, pages yellowing, cover close to falling off.

She read the title, biting her lip to keep from laughing. It was a really old copy of "The Secret Garden," a really good, old book. "Oh, well, I remember when my Mom read me to this."

He chuckled sheepishly, setting it next to Payton Manning's biography. "Yeah, it's girly, but for some reason, I love it. It's our secret though. Uh, when does class start?"

"Huh? Oh, in a minute or two, we should go," Bailey said, finally remembering where she was. Whenever they talked, she almost lost consciousness, feeling warm with him.

When Cody and Wendy walked into class, the first thing Zack thought was he might need glasses, because he just saw a girl walking with his brother, and she looked happy. Then, Bailey and Jake walked in, also cheerful, causing him to rub his eyes, seeing Bailey with another boy. Miss Tutwiler stood up, standing in front of her desk.

"Okay, as you can see, we have two new students with us today. Wendy, Jake, could you please come up here?" she asked, tucking a stack of paper under her arm.

They both walked up, standing awkwardly next to the red-headed teacher. "Uh, my name is Jake, I was born in Kansas, I play guitar, like baseball, and am glad to be on board," he introduced himself, quickly returning to his seat by Bailey.

"And, I'm Wendy, I was born in South Carolina, I like to write, I play guitar, and also am glad to be onboard," she finished, rushing to her seat next to Cody in relief.

Miss Tutwiler smiled at them before going to the black board. "All right, today we will visit Italy again. We'll dock for awhile, let you explore. By the way, Zack, Cody, you two have been banned from Gigi's forever."

"Why were you banned from there?" Wendy whispered, leaning over to him.

"My brother and I cooked there, but he threw me in a vat of tomato sauce," he explained, finding the explanation rather strange.

"We will be docking in an hour, so I'll dismiss everyone early," she announced, relieved to be free of her teaching duties.

As Cody caught sight of Bailey talking to Jake, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink, losing any chance of getting her back. Wendy put her hand on his shoulder, blue-green eyes sad. "Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

He felt a shiver run up his spine when she did so, losing all thoughts of Bailey. "Yeah," he said, taking her hand, "I'm just fine."

**Will they really fall in love? What will happen in Italy, can miracles really happen? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Italian Roads

Chapter 2:

Italian Roads

Jake swallowed as he looked out on the crowded streets of Italy, people chattering indistinctly. Store upon store lined the stone streets, filled with tourists buying bags full of souvenirs. The whole thing was a bit over-whelming to him, never traveling outside of Kansas or South Carolina. "So, you've docked here before?" he asked.

Bailey nodded, shoving a copy of a map into her pocket. "Yep, I had to be a pack mule to London, carrying all of her shopping bags around."

"So, do you know Cody?" Jake inquired, wondering if she knew Wendy's roommate.

She gulped nervously, looking for an answer to that. She could be honest and tell him...or, she could lie, then have a chance at getting him. "Uh, we're...friends. We were paired up on a project once, but that's it."

He nodded, not knowing of their incredible history, from doing homework together to being married to breaking up in Pairs. "How long have you been on the boat?"

By now, they had taken a seat on an iron bench, legs carved into intricate spirals, striking up conversation. "I've been onboard for about a year or so, docking in various places. It's a great experience, I love it, I hope you do too."

Jake smiled at her, suddenly realizing what warm brown eyes she had, deep and sparkling. "You know, you're very interesting, Bailey. Sweet, funny, smart."

Bailey found herself moving closer to him, losing all awareness of her surroundings, finding that she was literally about to fall on top of him. Before she knew it, their lips were pressing together, in a passionate kiss.

But, Cody and Wendy were coming down the street, and she saw them kissing under a street lamp, not noticing her standing a few feet away. "Jake!"

He pulled away, seeing his girlfriend standing there with tears in her eyes. "I can explain-"

"Don't bother!" Wendy exclaimed, losing her temper for the second time in her whole life, the first time being when someone had been making fun of her adopted sister, Kelly. She turned and ran back down the street, narrowly avoiding some passing people.

Even Cody felt a little hurt, beyond patching up things with Bailey now that she was kissing him. He had a choice, talking to her or going after Wendy. Taking a deep breath, Cody went to follow her.

Jake looked down at his hands in shame, feeling really bad about cheating on her. It didn't matter now, she would never talk to her again. "I'm sorry Bailey, I really didn't mean to-"

She put a finger to his lips gently, smiling softly. "Don't be sorry, I kind of enjoyed that. Can we do it again?"

He leaned forward, kissing her again, feeling as ecstatic as the last time, heart pounding. All thoughts of Wendy flew out of his head, right now, all he could think of was Bailey.

Cody ran after her, dodging people walking by and motorcycles flying past him. He didn't know where she had run off to, but judging by her personality, he had a guess of where she could be.

The small bookstore was unlike the hectic scenery outside of the store, warm and soft, glowing light coming from the office, an old man working at a desk. Bookcase after bookcase ran through the store, giving the place a library feel to it. "Excuse me?"

The man looked up through extremely tiny glasses. "May I help you?" he asked in a surprisingly comforting voice.

"Did a young lady just run in here, brown hair, blue-green eyes, blue glasses?" Cody asked him, looking around for her.

He smiled a little, gray beard rising up on his chin. "Why yes she did, she seemed a little upset though. I think she went all the way to the back though."

Cody thanked him, then went through the maze of bookcases, searching for a hint of purple between them, straining for the sound of crying. Finally, he saw her, curled up in an armchair, tears running down her pale cheeks. "Wendy?"

She looked up, blue-green eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry for running away like that, I needed a place to clear my head. He's never cheated on me before, even when another girl tried to get him. And now..."

He sat next to her, both a bit squished in the chair. He knew how she felt, he was also disappointed that Bailey had been kissing him. "It's okay, I'm sure you guys can patch it up."

Wendy shook her head, taking off her glasses, wiping at her eyes. "I don't think we can, it'll take a miracle. The best thing for me to do is move on, meet someone else. Thanks for being here with me, that means a lot. You're a good friend."

Cody smiled a little in spite of himself, feeling a happy trace in her thank. "You're welcome, it's the least I could do. I'm sure you'll meet someone along...the..." He never finished that sentence, instead, lunged forward, kissing her with extreme passion he had felt only months ago, kissing the very girl that he had broken up with. But now, all he could focus on was her, feeling the soft lips of Wendy.

She broke away after awhile, breathing heavily. "Wow, that was amazing. I've never kissed a boy like that ever, it was the best experience I ever felt."

Feeling a little daring, Cody smiled. "Want to do it again?" he asked mischievously, scooting as close as the seat would allow them.

Wendy responded by pushing her lips against his again, feeling like she was being struck by lightening, over and over again...

Almost too soon, they had to get back on the boat, sail away from where two new couples were formed, but two old ones left behind. Miss Tutwiler found out what happened, then called a secret conference of Zack, London, Woody, Marcus, and Addison to discuss it with.

"All right, according to an unknown person, while we were docked in Italy, Bailey and Jake kissed, then Cody and Wendy kissed. Now, we all know about Cody and Bailey's difficult break-up in Paris," she started.

Zack snorted. "Please, he cried for three days straight, then ran away to shave his head," he interrupted irritably.

Miss Tutwiler rolled her eyes before continuing. "Yes, that too. But, since Wendy and Jake got onboard, there was the tiniest glimmer of hope they might get back together. But, that's gone from right now, can anyone think of a way to get Cody and Bailey or Wendy and Jake back together again so the world can become right again?"

London raised her hand, diamond rings glittering in the sun. "Oh! Maybe, Cody can get her one of those ugly table cloths she calls clothing, and they can make up!"

There was simply silence, broken by stares of how dumb, yet rich one girl can be. "Any other suggestions?"

Marcus answered next. "What if, when we dock in Japan next, we make sure Wendy and Jake stay together the whole day, while Cody and Bailey are forced to stay together as well."

"That's not a bad idea," interjected Woody, who, until that moment, had been staring lovingly at Addison, jittering in her desk.

"Then, Zack, London, keep Cody and Bailey together, while Marcus and Woody, keep Wendy and Jake together. We only have about four hours in Japan, but if we try hard enough, we can get them back together," she resolved, looking out onto the ocean through the large glass doors. "We just have to make things right again."

**Wow, that was way too short. Oh well, review, wait until you see what happens in Japan!**


	3. Chapter 3: Toyko Trouble

Chapter 3:

Tokyo Trouble

When the ship docked in Tokyo, the first thing Cody did was claim Wendy, just in case she wanted to stay onboard and mope around, like he did when Bailey broke up with him. Besides, he was liking her even more with every passing moment. "Come on, Tokyo is supposed to be lots of fun."

She slipped her glasses on, then smiled. "All right, I could use a break to take my mind off of things. Have you ever been to Japan before?"

"No, not yet. But, I have taken quite a few classes on their culture," Cody remembered, trying to forget he had taken those classes to get closer to Bailey.

They walked off the dock, into the busy city, marveling at all of the large structures, Japanese written on every sign. It was noisy, crowded, and exciting.

Woody and Marcus crouched behind a dumpster in front of a Japanese sushi bar. They were still looking for the two to walk by, whispering to each other.

"What's the plan?" Woody asked, pulling bits of raw fish that landed in his large, frizzy hair.

Marcus continued to watch for them, telling him the plan. "All we have to do is take Wendy's glasses, Cody told me she's almost blind without them. After that, all we do is get her away from him, and hope London and Zack have separated Bailey and Jake already."

"And how do we do that?" he asked again, holding his noise to block the horrible smell from drifting from the rotting fish carcasses.

He stared a moment, then recognized Cody's sneakers. "I got it!" Marcus exclaimed, dragging Woody out from behind the dumpster, taking a fish bone. "Here, put this under your lip."

They put fish bones under their lips to represent fake moustaches, they quickly walked by Cody and Wendy keeping their faces hidden. Then, just before he could take one more step further, Marcus spoke with a bad English accent. "Oh dearie, there's a bee on your glasses!" He pretended to swat at it, but took them off her face, breaking off into a run with Woody on his heels.

Wendy blinked a moment, trying to decipher what just happened. Right now, everything blurred together, until it was just a mishmash of various swirling colors and shapes. Already, her head began to pound. "What...what just happened?"

Cody quickly steadied her just as she was about to plummet to the ground, anxiously holding up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

She squinted, simply seeing skin colored blobs just barely hanging in front of her. "My guess...uh, six. No, wait, eight. Or seven."

He sighed, putting his hand down. "It's three fingers, maybe we should go back onboard until we can get you another pair."

Wendy shook her head firmly, turning around. "No, you need to enjoy your afternoon here, I'll go back. Have fun!" she called over her shoulder, just able to make out the large boat, which they hadn't walked far from.

Cody continued walking, feeling a little let down that the girl he wanted to spend time with had to go back on the ship. He turned the corner, hoping to find something that would catch his eye.

Bailey's heart fluttered as Jake slipped his hand into hers, dark brown eyes happy. "Are you ready to explore Tokyo?" he asked, starting down the sidewalk.

"You bet, I've always wanted to come here. So exotic, so fun, it'll be a blast!" she exclaimed, taking in all of the things to do, including many dance arcades, sushi bars, and just people, walking down the sidewalk, from confused tourists to Japanese citizens, talking speedily in Japanese.

London peeked from behind a park bench at the crowded streets, sighing. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Aren't you sick of Bailey crying?" Zack asked, texting on his phone, hoping to reach Woody and Marcus in time. He got their message, making him smile, just a hint of evil on his lips. "All right, remember the plan?"

She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her black hair. "Yes, Bailey so owes me for this."

He spotted Bailey and Jake going by, lunging from their hiding spot. "Plan 'Get Everyone Back Together' is a go!" Zack ran up to them, pretending like he was out of breath. "Jake, Jake, I just got a call from Mosby! Apparently, your mom is sick."

London also pretended she was talking on her gem studded cell phone, speaking in an exaggerated urgent tone. "Really Mosby? Her whole foot?"

He turned to Bailey frantically, hands almost shaking. "I've got to go, I have to call my Mom!" he apologized, starting back towards the ship. "I'll come back!"

Bailey sadly walked back up the street, turning the corner, hoping for something interesting to catch her eye.

Zack, London, Woody, and Marcus all crammed into one seat at a sushi bar, laughing while shoving rice and raw fish into their mouths.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe how well that worked out," Zack commented, washing down a piece of squid with his water, not knowing how to order root beer in Japanese. "They're so going to get back together."

Woody dunked his sushi into wasabi, little pieces stuck between his braces. "Yeah it'll work out, they love each other so much, it's obvious."

Marcus laughed out loud, almost spraying shrimp into the air. "Remember her face when we took her glasses?" He copied her confused expression, eyes wide, mouth open.

The whole table erupted into laughter.

Cody ran right into Bailey, landing on his elbows on the sidewalk. She rubbed her forehead, realizing just who she had crashed into. "Cody? What are you doing here?"

He got up, awkwardly helping her to her feet as well. "Oh, some weirdoes came by with really strange moustaches and bad English accents, and stole Wendy's glasses. She had to go back to the boat."

"Yeah, Zack told us that Jake's Mom was sick or something, London also said something about her foot," Bailey agreed, finding their situations very strange.

He noticed the bench just a few feet away. "Uh, would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," she said nervously, sitting next to him. This whole day had been weird for her, now she was sitting with him.

Cody gazed upon the streets, simply admiring all of the natural beauty of the city. "Tokyo is a very beautiful place," he wandered aloud.

Bailey nodded, looking at the paper lanterns slowly becoming swollen with lights. Gold and red seemed to embroider everything in the shop windows.

They sat still a moment, until he finally burst, unable to take it any longer. "Bailey, I'm really sorry about everything that happened between us, the whole Paris thing, it was all my fault."

She sat there a moment, stunned by his hurried speech, how she felt the exact same way. "Oh, it wasn't your fault. I assumed to quickly, I missed our anniversary. I'm really sorry for everything."

Cody leaned in a little, hoping he wasn't rushing into things too quickly. "I really missed you all this time," he commented quietly.

Bailey leaned over as well. "I've missed you too," she whispered.

Before either knew what they were doing, they began to kiss under the lantern light of Tokyo, reconciling a broken relationship that should've been healed a long time ago.

Wendy smiled as she walked back down the streets, feeling her spare glasses perched on her nose. Everything was crystal clear, shining with beauty. She turned the corner, and froze at what she saw.

Cody was kissing Bailey, after all he did for her yesterday, how they were supposed to spend the whole day together. It was the Jake thing all over again. "Cody..." she mustered. She had hoped to sound fierce, but she was so upset, it came out a wobbly word.

He opened his eyes, grimacing when he saw her there, able to see what they were doing. "Uh...I didn't quite mean to-"

"Is that all you can say?" Wendy finally screamed, alerting several people on the streets, slowly walking away from her eruption. "After all that happened, that's all you can say!"

Cody stood up, arms crossed. "Whoa, hold on a second, I really liked you, but why are you so upset? We were dating for a year, I just met you. You don't have to be so angry about it."

She felt like she had been slapped in the face, she even lifted a hand to her cheek just to make sure the sting wasn't from a physical blow. Tears brimming in her eyes, Wendy took off, running away from all of her mixed up emotions.

Back onboard, her eyes were so blurred with tears, she crashed into passengers, trying to get back up to her cabin. She was relieved to find it empty as she tore open her drawer, finding her sleeping pills. The bottle was almost full, about one hundred and fifty pills inside. Wendy knew what she was about to do, as she tore off the cap, holding the bottle to her lips. In only one gulp, she chugged the entire bottle, dropping it to the floor.

She staggered back onto the bed, feeling dizziness overcome her. It would be a quicker way to die then simply plunging a knife into her chest, much less painful. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy...

Cody sat back down on the bench, almost seething. "Was I too hard on her? I mean, I had helped her yesterday and everything."

Bailey laid her hand on his arm. "Maybe you should apologize, I'll come with you. Hopefully, we can explain everything to her. I just hope she won't be too hurt."

They walked back onto the ship, into his cabin. The sight there stopped them dead in their tracks.

Wendy was laying on her bed, empty medicine bottle at their feet. Her face was deathly pale, eyes closed, something held tight in her fist.

And her chest wasn't moving at all.

**Oh my gosh, did she really kill herself? Review to find out, cliff-hangers will only be lifted by reviews. Don't worry, flame me if you want, set me on fire, just review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Reviving

"Wendy!" Cody screamed, running over to her, taking her pulse. "Bailey, she's alive! Get Mosby, get a doctor, get just anybody!"

Bailey had never seen him so frantic in her life, but followed his instructions, also afraid that she was about to die. She stuffed the pill bottle in her pocket before running down the hall, yelling for Mr. Mosby.

Only five minutes later, they were clustered in the infirmary. Mrs. Nesbit, the nurse, was able to revive her, just before she was gone for good, but she still hung by a thread on life. Jake was sitting next to her, holding her hand in his, whispering something under his breath. Out of all of them, Zack felt the guiltiest.

"It's all my fault, we never should've separated them," he told Cody after he explained their plan to get everyone back together.

He put his hand on his mischievous brother's shoulder, blue eyes shiny with tears. "Zack, please don't blame yourself."

He stood up, almost yelling now. "But it's my fault, I'm the one who separated you, then made her commit suicide."

Cody stood up, facing him. "She committed suicide?" he repeated slowly, not believing the explanation of her near death.

Slowly, Bailey pulled the empty bottle from her pocket, eyes locked on the ground. He took it in his hands, reading the back. "Warning: Keep out of reach of small children, excess consumption will result in...death," he read sullenly, seeing why she did that. "No Zack, it isn't your fault, it's my fault. If I hadn't blown up at her like that, she wouldn't of run back here, thinking about that."

"Guys?"

It was Jake, looking up at them with sad eyes, a look none of them had ever seen before. "Can everyone stop blaming themselves, for Wendy's sake? She never liked arguing."

Bailey didn't like that kind of talk, it worried her that he was about to give up hope. She put her arms around him, not in a romantic way, more comforting. "It'll be okay, she'll make it through this."

"Can we sing to her?" he whispered, not taking his eyes of the almost dead brunette.

"Of course," she replied, pulling Cody to her side, looping her arm around his shoulder.

Jake picked up his guitar, using a pick that looked like a small purple flower. He began to strum slowly, a tune most of them recognized. Even though it was more of a "girly song," they sang.

_Everybody needs inspiration,Everbody needs a song.A beautiful melody,When the night's so there is no guarantee,That this life is when my world is falling there's no light to break up the dark,That's when I, I, I look at the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home 's when I, I, I look at I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the love me for who I am,Like the stars hold the moon,Right there where they belong. and I know im not when my world is falling apart,When there's no light to break up the dark,That's when I, I, I look at the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore,That's when I, I, I look at , appear just like a dream to me. Just like kaleidoscope colors,That cover me,All I need,Every breath that I breathe,Don't you know you're beautiful!YeahWhen the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore,That's when I, I, I look at you.I look at you, Yeah, , appear just like a dream to me. _

The heart monitor's continuous beeping went flat.

Everyone gasped as the long beep noise echoed through the music touched room, a sign that she was dead. Just as he was about to breakdown into tears, there was a tiny noise.

"You appear just like a dream to me."

A pair of blue-green eyes opened up, tiny slits at first, but soon, they were completely open. She drew in a shaky breath, then looked over at Jake.

"Thank you," she whispered once more, eyes closing, no longer taking in a breath.

The whole room was filled again with the long beep. Each waited for it to break again, for her eyes to open, but it never came. There was a hint of a smile on her lips, showing she had died happy.

Jake didn't breakdown like they expected he would, he just turned his head away, tears filled the corners of his eyes, guitar still held tightly in his hands. Cody tried to approach him, but he looked away. "Can I be alone for a minute?"

Without a word, they filed out of the room, Woody shutting the door behind them. There was silence for a moment, not having words to describe the situation. Finally, London spoke.

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" she said quietly, not being distracted by anything sparkly or interrupting it with a "yay me!"

Bailey, who's eyes hadn't left the ground the whole time, spoke. "Of course he likes her, why else would he be doing this for her?"

Cody kicked at the wall, something absolutely irrational for him. "Why did this have to happen to her? She seemed so sweet, so smart, he really loved her. Now, she's...gone. I can't believe it."

Marcus didn't know exactly what to say about it, except that he felt guilty he stole her glasses, also a part of the whole thing. Each of them was guilty in their own way, though none of it was their fault.

A few minutes later, Jake walked out, guitar on his shoulder. Tears stained his face, dark brown eyes still glowing with more. He took a deep breath. "Hey."

No one talked or looked at him, instead he started down the hallway. "Goodbye everyone," he whispered, barely heard as he disappeared around the corner.

Zack bit his lip, looking at the spot Jake had just been, thinking about the day's "events." "Where do you think he's going?"

"Where Wendy is," Cody told him sadly, straining for the faint sound of metal hitting the floor. He could almost feel the stab himself as Jake also committed suicide, joining his girlfriend where she was.

They all took a moment to pray, at the lost of two people in one day.

The sweet life on deck wasn't so sweet anymore.

**Wow, this is possibly the worst story I ever wrote. Oh well, please review!**


End file.
